The present invention is in the field of hand tools and implements and is more specifically directed to a unique knife construction employing a conventional cutting edge and a chisel edge.
Prior known devices such as exemplified by Berkshire Design Patent No. Des. 51,772 have employed knife blades having auxiliary cutting edges. Other prior devices providing similar teachings include Demarest Design Pat. No. Des. 34,565 and Prentiss Pat. No. 706,107. However, the prior art devices are not uniformly capable of providing a cutting and a chiseling function with a high degree of accuracy, and it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a tool in the form of a knife having a conventional cutting blade portion and a chisel blade portion, both of which are capable of providing their respective functions in an accurate and easy to accomplish manner.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved knife and chisel combination tool.